Consequences of Actions
by yuMeNami
Summary: The twins prank caused an irreversible damage. Someone died and another came for revenge. Will the twins lived through this? KaoruxOC, KyouyaxOC
1. the girl in the swing

Consequences of Actions

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club. Never will!

"Kayume…" Yumiko stood in front of the bath room, eyes fixed on the figure of a girl, staring on the blank face much like her own, hanging in the ceiling.

After a blood-curling scream, everything went black.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ouran High School: Third Music Room

"Welcome to the host club!" After a warm welcome by seven handsome young men and a shower of rose petals, groups of girls wearing puffy yellow dresses entered the Third Music Room which is the base of the so called "Host Club".

Tamaki Suoh, the founder of the said club easily sweeps the girls on their feet with his sparkling eyes and flowery words. Along with his co-members, the club's purpose is to bring fortune to girls while also profiting from them.

All members have their so-called "types" that was made to suit each girl's preferences. There is the prince type which is Tamaki, cool type which is Kyouya (co-founder), wild type and loli-shota type which are Mori-sempai and Hunny-sempai respectively, the devil type which is the twins Kaoru and Hikaru and of course, the natural rookie type which is Haruhi.

The club's activities for that day were fairly normal (as normal as it can be for the hosts). The day ended fairly quickly for the girls who reluctantly left their designated hosts and promised to return tomorrow.

After the last girl left the room, the members of the host club gathered around Kyouya who is typing on his laptop for the preparation of the next grand party.

"Mother, Haruhi is being harassed by the twins again!! Stop them!!" Tamaki whined to Kyouya while watching the twins dote on their favorite toy.

"We're not harassing her Tono!" answered Hikaru to Tamaki's accusation.

"Yeah, is it too bad that we have to talk to Haruhi about our assignment when we are CLASSMATES?" Kaoru added, giving emphasis to the word classmates much to Tamaki's dismay.

"If we're not going to do anything else, I am going home. I have lots of homework to do and I have to catch the sale in the supermarket." Haruhi said while disengaging herself from the grasp of the twins, grabbing her bag and walking out of the room, much to the surprise of the twins.

"Wait, Haru-" Hikaru was not able to finish his sentence because the door slammed with a crash.

"My daughter just left without saying goodbye!!!" Tamaki wailed again.

"We're going home now Tama-chan, Kyou-chan, Hika-chan and Kao-chan!!!" Hunny shouted to the rest while sitting on Mori's shoulders.

"I guess we should also go home now Hikaru. I'm hungry."

"Yeah Kaoru, besides Haruhi's not here anymore." With that said, the Hitachiians also left the room leaving Kyouya and Tamaki behind.

While walking towards their waiting limo, Kaoru saw a girl sitting on the swing.

_'Hmmm… I wonder what that girl is doing here. It's already 6 o'clock and the rest of the students went home. Wait, she's not wearing the school uniform'_

Kaoru was yanked away from his musings when Hikaru grabbed him and pulled him inside the limo. He looked again on the direction of the girl but saw no one, just the seat swinging back and forth.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

author's note: I never intended to write another story because I'm afraid I might not finish it. I'm content with reading other people's works. But, I can't erase this story from my mind and I might go crazy if I don't write this. Anyway, R&R if you like.


	2. to meet the twins

Consequences of Actions

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club. Never will!

"Class please settle down. I am going to introduce to you your new classmate. Although it's already the middle of the school year, the chairman opted to accept her for special reasons." Then gesturing to the door, the teacher asked the person to come inside.

"May I introduce to you Himura Yumiko-san."

A girl of about 5'5 entered the room. Her straight off-white hair which reached the small of her back glistens in the morning sun streaming from the windows. She is not wearing the school uniform but rather a black silk dress with purple roses adorning the hem. The style is similar to the girl's uniform, the color is just different. There's a collective murmur from the rest of the class. When the girl lifted her head, the class gasps in surprise.

"She's got two eye colors!" One girl whispered to the boy next to her.

"Yeah, how eerie!" Another said.

Yumiko looked around the classroom. These people will be her new classmates. She knew she was different. It never really bothered her before. She was born like this, with a gold color for her left eye and a green for her right. Her twin sister has the same, only that she has green for left and gold for right.

"Class, stop talking. Himura-san, you may sit beside the window, the seat in front of Hitachiian-san. Hitachiian-san, please raise your hand so that Himura-san could see you.

Kaoru raised his left hand and Yumiko went towards the seat in front of him.

_'Twins'_ Yumiko thought, noticing Hikaru. '_They are the ones who took you away from me Kayume_.'

Yumiko smiled to Kaoru before sitting.

'_She's the girl from yesterday_.' Kaoru thought while staring at the back of the girl's head.

The rest of the day went on slowly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After with what seem like forever, the final bell signaling the end of the class rung.

Almost everyone gathered around Yumiko, asking different questions at the same time.

"Aren't you the heir of the Himura Co.? Your company is world famous because your family is the only one in the whole world who extracts rare minerals!"

"What school did you came from?"

"Your sister studied here in middle school right? Kayume Himura?"

Surprised by the question but not showing it, Yumiko lifted her head to look at the person who asked the question.

"Yes, Kayume Himura is my twin sister."

"Now I remember! But she has only one eye color unlike you!"

"She wears contacts. Now if you will excuse me, I have to get going."

Gracefully standing up, Yumiko gathered her things before heading out to the door, leaving the rest of the class to talk with each other.

After closing the door, Yumiko was startled by Haruhi who was waiting for the new student so that she can greet her.

"Hi! I am Fujioka Haruhi. It's nice to meet you"

"Hello! I am Himura Yumiko. It's nice to meet you too."

Suddenly, two arms snaked around Haruhi.

"Haruhi, we're going to be late! Tono's going to scold us again!" Hikaru said.

"Yeah, he's going to whine and wail again!" Kaoru added.

"I am just welcoming our new classmate. I think both of you ought to do the same." Haruhi answered while removing herself from the grasp of the twins.

"Hi Himura-san! We are-"

"Hikaru and-"

"Kaoru Hitachiian"

"Pleased to be-"

"your acquaintance" The twins finished with a small bow.

"It's nice to meet you too, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiian-san. Your mother was my favorite designer."

"Your wearing one of her designs right?" asked Kaoru. Yumiko just smiled.

"Oh well, we got to go Himura-san. Nice meeting you again." Haruhi said before walking away.

"If you have time, please visit the Third Music room located at the second floor of the South Building!" Hikaru whispered to Yumiko before following Haruhi.

"It's nice to meet you Himura-san" Kaoru said also before following his brother and Haruhi.

Yumiko just stood in the hallway, looking at the twins with a sad smile in her face.

'_Kayume, I finally met them. Now I can avenge your death._' With a last look on the fading silhouette of the twins, Yumiko turned around and prepared to go home.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

author's note: I used the surname Himura because it's the first thing that come up from my mind. R&R.


	3. the contract

Consequences of Actions

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club. Never will!

The rest of the week passes by so quickly. Now, the whole class knew why Yumiko was accepted by the chairman even though it's already the middle of the school year. She's a real genius, much more than Haruhi. They also learned that she practice swordsmanship. Although a lot were happy for having such a talented classmate, one of the Hitachiian twins doesn't seem to like it.

"Kaoru, she got the perfect score again! Haruhi's second best again!" Hikaru Hitachiian wrote in a piece of paper and threw it carelessly on his twin's desk.

"Yes I know. Tamaki's father already talked to Haruhi about it." Kaoru Hitachiian answered.

"She'll lose her scholarship if this keeps up right?" Hikaru scribbled furiously, throwing the piece of paper a bit further than he intended. It landed on Yumiko's desk.

Yumiko stared at the crumpled paper while both the twin's eyes widened in horror. But before they could snatch the paper away from Yumiko's desk, she unfolded it and read the contents.

_'It seems that they care for Fujioka-san too much_' Yumiko thought to herself after reading.

'_She read it'_ Dread was evident in the twin's eyes as they look at each other.

Fortunately, the bell rung and the students started to gather their things and leave the room. It's weekend after all.

Hikaru went over to Yumiko's desk. The girl was still sitting, her head tilted towards the window and away from Hikaru.

"Anou, Himura-san…" Hikaru started.

Yumiko slowly stood up, gathered her things and gingerly walked towards Haruhi who was watching the scene with confusion.

"Fujioka-san, is it a bother that I am getting higher grades than yours?"

"Himura-san, why would you ask such a thing? You're merely doing your best and I as well."

"But aren't you a scholar of Ouran? You need to be the best."

"Yes I am, I am doing my best Himura-san. It's just that you're really better than me". Haruhi answered smiling.

"I'm glad. I would really hate it if I will be the cause of your expulsion from Ouran" Yumiko also smiled to Haruhi then turn around catching the eyes of the twins who were watching them intently. She nods her head towards them before leaving the room.

Haruhi looked at Hikaru and Kaoru. She knew that they must have done something that caused Himura-san to ask her those things. She sighs and also walked towards the door. The twins were immediately beside her. They walked in silence not knowing what else to say. When Hikaru noticed that Haruhi is walking towards the exit and not towards the Music Room, he stepped in front.

"Haruhi, are you going home?"

"Yes I am Hikaru. I need to study. Please inform Kyouya-sempai about it." Haruhi answered not bothering to stop nor look at Hikaru.

Kaoru was stunned. Haruhi never leave early since the first time she joined the host club.

'_Are we the ones keeping her from getting high grades and beating Himura-san?_'

Hikaru and Kaoru watched as Haruhi walked away. They knew that her dreams are more important than the host club and they will respect it.

Grudgingly, they also started to walk towards the Music Room, not really wanting to answer the surely endless questions that will be thrown to them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yumiko woke up early. She has a very important meeting right now that might help her get her revenge. She took a bath and get dressed.

'10:00 a.m., just in time.' Yumiko thought.

After seating herself on her limo, she directed the driver towards a certain restaurant…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You will have to get her attention. Her family's offer will be of great advantage to us. Do not fail me."

Those were Ootori-san's words to Kyouya. Normally, it is an easy job, considering that he will be talking to a girl younger than him. But he can't underestimate this girl. He learned of her unique talents and extraordinary genius. He must do his best.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's a real pleasure to finally meet you Himura-san." Kyouya smiled his "host" smile to Yumiko while helping her to her seat.

"It's also my pleasure Ootori-san. Please call me Yumiko." Yumiko smiled.

"Then call me Kyouya, if you please."

"Kyouya-sempai then, here are the papers for our deal." Yumiko answered all the while handing Kyouya an envelope.

Kyouya was shocked to say the least. He did not imagine it to be this easy.

'_There must be a catch on this_.'

"I am surprised that we won't be having any negotiations about this Yumiko-san. As far as I know, this deal will benefit more our company than yours." Kyouya adjusted his glasses.

"Yes I am aware Kyouya-sempai. I only have one condition, and that condition will be written on another document because it will be solely a condition between us."

"I am rather confused Yumiko-san."

"I have a deal to offer you. If you accept and comply, our company's deal will also be done. But if you do not, then our company's deal will be called off."

"And what, may I ask, is your offer."

"You have to accept first."

Kyouya took a deep internal breath. He has no idea what this girl is thinking and it scared him a little. But he knew what he's answer will be.

'_For the sake of being the heir_'

"Yes, I accept."

"Then, I shall let you read our contract." Yumiko answered, taking another piece of paper from her file case.

"My only condition is that you will give me the complete monopolization of Kaoru Hitachiian's time in the host club. I repeat, ONLY Kaoru Hitachiian. It will only be for a period of three months or up to the end of this school year."

"I…" Kyouya can't think properly. 'What does this girl wanted from Kaoru?'

"No questions ask. Please sign the papers."

And with no time to ponder on it, the deal between Yumiko Himura and Kyouya Ootori was finalized.

'Let the games begin.' Yumiko smiled at the thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Author's note: I would like to thank bringme2life and RatsRule for their kind comments. I am starting toget the feel of this story, but don't hope too much. R&R


	4. first meeting

Consequences of Actions

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club. Never will!

Kyouya watched the rest of the host club members entertain their customers. He still needs to find out a way to fulfill his end of the bargain with Yumiko. Now, the Shadow King feels a tinge of regret in agreeing with the contract.

'_Although I benefit from it as well, in more ways than one.'_ Kyouya thought with a smirk.

The Host Club hours ended fairly quickly much to Kyouya's disappointment. He has no idea how to convince the twins to separate for that long. And he has to do that with as much discretion as possible or the others will suspect him of something. The answer to his dilemma came in the form of Tamaki. _'The irony of it.' _Kyuoya thought.

"Hikaru, Kaoru! Why can't you extend your world far beyond Haruhi and the Host Club? God knows you need to learn how to survive by _yourselves_!"

The twins circled Tamaki, eyeing him from head to toe.

"Tamaki-sempai, we are twins…"

"We are not supposed to survive by _ourselves_!" Hikaru and Kaoru answered.

"But…but…" Tamaki was lost for words.

"I think that is a good idea. We might need to experiment on that." Kyouya immediately answered for Tamaki, clipboard in hand.

"But Tamaki-sempai, how are we supposed to sell the brotherly love if we are separated!" Hikaru said.

"We will experiment if Hikaru and Kaoru will still get customers even though they don't have the brotherly love. They will entertain separate customers for a period of three months. This way, they can also extend their world as Tamaki is insisting. Either way, we will begin it tomorrow."

"No! I don't like to be separated from Kaoru!" Hikaru shouted, holding on to his twin.

"Then I supposed if I pair you up with Haruhi, you will agree?" The Shadow King smirked.

"I…"

"Mother! You cannot allow this evil twin to be partnered to Haruhi!"

"And why not Tamaki?"

"I guess that's okay Kyo-chan! Ne, Haru-chan, is it okay with you to be partnered to Hika-chan?" Hunny entered the discussion.

"I guess that's fine. I have no problem with it." Haruhi answered indifferently.

"Hey, don't we get a say on this? And what about me?" Kaoru stepped up.

"You'll entertain customers alone seeing you are more, for a lack of better word, stable than your brother."

"I guess its okay." Whispered Hikaru.

Kaoru looked at Hikaru with surprised but immediately changed it to a mask.

"If Hikaru's okay with it. Then I'll go for it."

"Alright! We now start operation 'Extending the Evil Twin's World!'" Tamaki danced around the room not noticing the others one by one leaving.

"If you don't stop dancing around Tamaki, we're going to lock you here." Kyouya said while switching the lights off.

"Eeepp…" Tamaki shouted before also following Kyouya outside.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kaoru…"

"It's okay Hikaru." Kaoru smiled to his twin, wrapping his arms around Hikaru.

"We will always be twins, no matter how much distance there is between us."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yes, you may come tomorrow afternoon at the Host Club."

"I did not expect you to do it in just one day. I am amazed."

"I guess you underestimated my skills Yumiko-san"

"No, not all, Kyouya-kun. I really appreciate it."

"Then you'll keep the end of our bargain."

"Of course Kyouya-kun, I keep my word."

"Then see you tomorrow at the Host Club. Goodnight."

"Goodnight"

'_Kayume, I'm one step closer to my goal. Are you happy for me?'_ whispered Yumiko before she fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_I heard that the Host Club will stop the brotherly love."_

"_Instead it's Hikaru and Haruhi who's going to be a pair"_

"_That's so sweet! Especially that Haruhi looks like a girl! I can't wait to see it!"_

"_Yay! Then I'll be able to designate Kaoru for myself!"_

A lot of girls waited for the doors of the Music Room to open now that classes are over. The rumor about the new arrangements makes them giddy with excitement.

Meanwhile…

"To your respective places please. The girls are waiting." Kyouya directed the Host Club which the members instantly follow.

"Where should I go, Kyouya-sempai?" asked Kaoru.

"Stay on that table;" pointing to a table in the farthest corner of the room, "someone designated you already."

"Oh…" Kaoru slowly went to where Kyouya pointed and sat down.

Thirty minutes had passed and still Kaoru has no customer. Hikaru and Haruhi are doing pretty well and he was a bit jealous about it. He instantly squeezed the feeling. Suddenly, the door of the Music Room opened and a girl stepped in.

Kyouya walked towards the newcomer, gently took her hand and kissed it. The people in the room looked at the scene with confusion and surprised written all over their faces.

"You're late." Kyouya smiled behind his glasses.

"I am. And, Kyouya, no need for such formalities." Yumiko answered.

"I am merely giving the respect due to a Goddess such as yourself."

Yumiko only smiled. Kyouya can be charming if he wants to. If he really put his mind to it, he can charm everyone in this room and even surpassed Tamaki. But she knew Kyouya was not the type of person to do such a thing.

"What a lovely maiden we have here Kyouya!" then turning to Yumiko, "your beauty surpassed those of the Goddesses my princess! I am honored to be graced by your presence. My heart beats with ecstasy at seeing your divine face!"

"Thank you Tamaki-sempai. I am also honored to hear such words coming from your lips."

Before Tamaki start his speech again, Kyouya led Yumiko towards Kaoru who was already standing.

"Kaoru, Yumiko will be your customer for the day." After gesturing to Yumiko and helping her sit down, Kyouya left the two alone.

"Hi! I've introduced myself before together with Hikaru and Haruhi right?"

"Yes you did." Yumiko smiled.

"So, ummm…would you like some tea?" Kaoru reached for the teapot in the middle of the table but Yumiko stopped her.

"No, that won't be necessary Kaoru-san."

"Just call me Kaoru"

"You maybe are wondering why I designated you."

"Yes, a bit."

Yumiko smiled again.

"You're uncomfortable."

"I'm not just used to being separated from my brother."

"I know the feeling."

"You have a brother separated from you?"

"A twin sister."

"Oh, what happened to her? Is she attending a different school now?"

"No."

"Then, she's abroad? You're from abroad right?"

Yumiko leaned over, placing her right hand on Kaoru's cheek, and looking at him in the eyes, she said,

"She's dead."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: this chapter sucks. R&R


	5. the enigma

Consequences of Actions

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club. Never will!

Kaoru was shocked. Not more than the revelation but from the different emotions playing on Yumiko's eyes.

Sorrow

Loneliness

Hatred

Revenge

All directed to him.

It made him feel vulnerable and confusingly guilty, as if somehow, he was the cause of Yumiko's feelings. She did not move, neither did he. He was transfixed in his place. All that matters is him and Yumiko.

Yumiko was the first to break the contact. Kaoru was still in a daze, eyes staring at her. Kayume once told her that she has a powerful gaze. Her twins used to joke that she can hypnotize a person with those eyes. She did not say anything, only stood up quietly to gracefully make her way to Kyouya's table. The feelings inside her, long suppressed, were threatening to burst. She can't stay anymore or her plans will be in ruins.

Kyouya glanced up from her laptop to look at Yumiko. She looked calm in the exterior but he knew she was fighting an internal battle. Curiously, his heart aches to see her in that state. He closed his laptop, stood up, and picked up his things. The girl did not say anything, only nod her head when he took her arm gently, leading her towards the exit.

By now, Kaoru was already back to his senses. He saw Yumiko being led away by Kyouya. He opened the door, but before they went out, Kyouya called to Tamaki,

"Tamaki, I'll be going now."

The door closed with a soft thump.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nonetheless to say, everyone was shocked. Tamaki, surprised by Kyouya's unexpected actions immediately apologized to the girls for closing the club so early. The girls went out, whispering amongst themselves. The departure of Kyouya and the transferee student will surely be big news tomorrow.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the last girl went out of the room, Hikaru immediately went to Kaoru who was still seating in the table, eyes looking out at the window.

"What the hell happened Kaoru?"

The rest of the club, unsure on what to do, encircled the twins.

"I don't know…" answered Kaoru, his voice trembling.

"What are you and that girl talking about?" Hikaru placed his hands on Kaoru's shoulders, forcing his twin to look at him.

Kaoru stood up suddenly, picking up his things and ignoring the rest of the host club and his brother, went out of the room.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru barely got time to grab his own things before running to catch up with Kaoru.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tell me what happened."

After almost 10 minutes of seating in the limo, Kyouya who was never bothered with silence before can't stand anymore Yumiko's silence. After a few seconds of contemplation, the girl answered,

"Have you ever lost someone close to you Kyouya-kun?"

Yumiko looked at Kyouya, eyes devoid of emotion.

"No, not yet."

"I see." Yumiko look away again and resume her previous occupation of staring on the window.

Kyouya thought it best to let Yumiko settle her feelings first. She will tell him sooner or later, or if not, questioning Kaoru wouldn't be problem. He was curios on what they were talking about. Frankly, Yumiko's actions left him in the dark. She never mentioned her reason for designating Kaoru. She could not have known him that long for her to like him already. She did not strike him to be the kind of girl to fall in love at first sight. Besides, can she even tell the difference between the twins? Clearly, her motive on designating Kaoru specifically is something that he must learn at all cost. Until the ride ended, Yumiko and Kyouya did not speak to each other again. Kyouya opened the door for the girl who gave him a curt "Thank you, I'll see you tomorrow" before making her way inside the mansion. After directing his driver to his home, Kyouya thought to himself that he will surely find out the mystery that is Himura Yumiko.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru's dream was blurry. There was girl, a girl he knew he should know. There were him and Hikaru reading a letter with pink designs and hearts around the side. There was again the girl, talking to Hikaru, or was it him Kaoru? The girl is saying something he can't understand. The one she's talking to laugh and the girl cried. Tears flow from her eyes. Kaoru saw her run. He wanted to run after him but the scene changed. Now, there was only him and Yumiko? Yumiko's eyes filled with tears. Yumiko's eyes filled with anger and it's directed to him. Yumiko coming closer and closer, hands outstretched as if to strangle him. He can't run. His feet won't follow his mind's commands. He tried to scream for Hikaru but not voice formed. His heart feels as if it's going to burst. Yumiko is coming closer…closer…

Hitachiian Kaoru woke up drenched in sweat. His dreams left him the moment he opened his eyes. He can't remember anything except the fear and the guilty feeling. He remembered Yumiko's words. Her words and his dreams must be connected. He knows he has to remember something he has forgotten. Something that is very important.

'_What is it?' _was Kaoru's last thought before sleep claimed him once again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: I know it sucks and it's long due. R&R.


End file.
